


Irenes random book of random stories

by irene_writez



Category: Anything - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irene_writez/pseuds/irene_writez
Summary: some of these stories may be about ocs, cookie run, FNF and even crossovers or anything else really. i just made this book to write stories I need to let out so I don't aspect people to read this stupid shit I wrote.





	1. Chapter 1

hi i just made this book so i can put random stories in it because I have the feeling to let it out so no need to read this book just go to my wattpad account were you can read something way more interesting and not this shit ok, yeah bye


	2. Its not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some one-shot about my OCS. so basically jasper talks to Moona trying to keep her clam
> 
> (this is not a ship! Jasper and Moona are cousins)
> 
> trigger warning" mental illness mention and death mention

the campfire was dancing as the six teens were talking about their day where they defeated another monster who had the magic pearl the fish people needed.  
"and did you see the way I sliced off the margicana's head with my big birtha, I haven't defeated a monster like that since we got the gorgon eggs," Zia said as she cleans her sword from the remaining blood of the monster. "yeah you did amazing Lil sis like always," Maxx said as he looked at his younger sister with his new technology creation he's still making. "yeah sis I wish I can be good at fighting like you, I couldn't even beat the mothra on my own" peachy said in a cheerful way as she was brushing her long peach-colored hair. "yeah Peachy and Maxx are right, you did do amazing Zia, fighting is your passion it's one of the only things that you can't zone out while doing it, your just as good as me and Jasper," Grimm said as he was setting up the tents since he was the oldest out of the group. "but anyways you guys need to go to bed it's my turn on night watch and also don't use the excuse that "you wanna help out" and Im talking about you Peachy," Grimm said as he pointed at Peachy who made a pounting face "but Im never on night watch" peachy said as she grounned and sat on the ground, then everyone had a laugh expect Moona who was just sitting on a big stone rock with her gloved hands held together and her eyes looking at her black boats with spikes. Jasper just noticed this and he knew that she was thinking of something...something that isn't good. "that's because your the youngest out of all of us little sis and you need your sleep because your always so cranky when you wake up" Maxx said to his youngest sister. "but Im only 13 and we have younger cousins, Im not even the youngest in our family we have our little brother clove" "yeah but they don't join us adventuring, they're too young and they nearly know how to survive in the wild especially in our world where there's dangerous monsters that roam around at night in the forest so they stay in the city with our parents, aunties, and uncles and our grandparents and hey they might be hanging around with our older two cousins if they bother to hang with our family" Zia said as she puts her blond hair in a ponytail. Peachy then let out a sigh "I guess your right guys but goodnight" Peachy says as she went into the girl's tent "night" Maxx replied back as he goes into the tent that he and jasper shares. "ok goodnight bro" Zia said while Maxx gets into his tent and then Zia heads to her tent until she turned her head back to face moona "hey moona are you going to head to bed" Zia asked but moona just looked at her hands not facing Zia or answering her question.

"hey, Moona did you hear me?" Zia asked her again but still no reply. then Zia went up to moona and pocked her dark purple witch hat that had a little star charm at the point "hello! moona did you hear me, Im usually the one that zoons out and you snap me back to reality but this is the opposite" Zia says as she keeps pocking her older cousin's hat. "Zia I don't think that's going to work, I Don't think she can hear you," jasper says as he looks at Zia in the eyes then Grimm noticed that his three younger cousins are still up "what's going on," Grimm asked his cousins. "its moona she's not talking to us" Zia replied back to her eldest cousin. 

Moona is the one that stands out of her cousins the most due to many reasons, she has no siblings, and in fact, she's the only one in the family whos an only child, her mother, and father are not on good terms with each other, her mental health issues or probably the most obvious her appearance. some people think she's a demon but she, not shes a human or was once a human. she use to have brown hair, teal eyes, pale skin, and freckles but since she been using dark magic it changed her appearance her once brown hair was now a greyish purple, her eyes are now gray, she grew black ram horns on her head, her ears were slightly pointed like elf eyes, she had a devil tail and her skin is pale as porcelain. luckily Moona isn't using dark magic as often as she uses to and the effects on her physical parents aren't bad, as long the dark magic doesn't affect her health she should be fine, this happens to most humans if they use any kind of magic offen.

jasper then talks to his two cousins "guys I'll talk to moona and once we're done we'll go to bed I think she just needs to let some things out". "ok but once you're done you both go to bed ok?" Grimm asks "yeah" jasper replies. sometimes Grimm can be a little harsh but he's 18 he's pretty much the only adult in the group and he's only doing the best for us and he doesn't really know how is it like having younger siblings since he's the youngest child in his family, "ok then, Zia please go into your tent and go to bed" "ok" Zia said as she walks into the girl's tent and zips it up. "hey moona" jasper says as he puts on of his hands-on Moonas and then she snaps out of it "h-huh oh it just you jasper, what is it?" she says quietly "I noticed how you have been doing, do you need to talk about something?" jasper asks "y-yeah I guess but could we talk about it away from the camp I don't really want everyone to listen and crowd around me" moona replied back facing her cousin. then jasper and moona get up moona grabbing her magic broomstick and start heading away from camp a little and then they stop because they don't want to be too far away from camp "so Moona what's wrong I noticed that you were zooming out and that's usually a sign that your not doing so good" jasper asks as he makes eye contact with his cousin "well it's just that I keep thinking why do you guys even like me..." moona said as she looked away from him "why not your our-" he was about to say until moona cut him off "I know we're family but why do you guys look up to me!, I've done many things wrong like I'm the reason why we can't live back with the rest of our family! Im the reason why we got involved in the war! and Im even the reason why my cousin angel is dead!" moona says in fast shouting way. Jasper then looked at moona's face that had tears running down her face and the jasper took a big sigh then looked at her "moona, lision you did not cause any of this on purpose, we had to leave our family for their and our lives if we stayed their longer the exterimnaters would kill us all and us saving magic creates and slaving evil monsters helps us get money for us and our family and you pretty much helped our family because we were struggling to get money and we can still visit them, with the war we were fighting for those innersont peoples lives who did nothing wrong and with Angel...look i didn't know her that well but it wasn't your fault, you didn't know there were bombs around the area" jasper says as he makes eye contact with moona "moona, your one of the best cousins we could ever ask for you know". Moona was silent she didn't know what to say until she grabbed jasper into a hug saying "thank you" in her normal voice.

"your welcome but we have to head back to camp now, Grimm could get mad at us with we spend to long talking" jasper says as he starts to walk off the moona grabbed his arm "lets take the broom instead its faster" moona said in a clam way. jasper agreed but it was quite a mistake since it was a little too fast which made him feel sick but the two cousins arrived back at camp and went to their tents to sleep while their older cousin grimm just looked out


End file.
